House Blackmore
House Blackmore of the Bay of Ice has its origin with Ser Roran Blackmore, a landed knight whose family had been loyal to the Kings in the North for thousands of years. They were relatively minor, with no great keep or holdings, as well as a small and dedicated group of sworn swords. When Torrhen Stark called his banners, to respond to the invasion of Aegon Targaryen, Roran and his forces were among the first to answer the call. Their loyalty had never been in question, and they pledged their swords immediately to their King's army. They marched south, to the Trident, camping upon one bank with Aegon and his forces on the other. Faced with the full might of Aegon's new army, as well as his dragons and the sight of Harrenhal, Torrhen knew he would suffer a terrible fate if he forced a crossing. While some advised falling back to Moat Caillin, and the King's own brother offered to cross in the night and murder the dragons, there were others who advised another way. Roran was among one of the advisors who cautioned his King. When Brandon Snow crossed the Trident to begin talks with Aegon and his own advisors, Roran was disguised as one of the maesters among them to keep the King's bastard brother safe from harm. Roran Blackmore was a strong voice in convincing King Torrhen Stark to kneel before Aegon. This ultimately saved the life of Torrhen, countless soliders, and the North itself. Torrhen was stripped of his crown, but was named Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North in return. To each of of the Lords of the North, Torrhen Stark rewarded for their service. To Roran Blackmore, Lord Stark gave the lands of the Bay of Ice, coast and mountains. No longer would they be landed knights, but Lords of the North for the rest of their days. A great keep was commissioned to be built upon the mightiest cliff above the Bay, from the darkest black stones matching their surname. And lastly, House Blackmore was bequeathed a sword of Valyrian steel. And so, the beginning of their legacy was truly forged in the fire of Aegon's conquest. After the death of Lord Ronnel Arryn by the hands of his brother, and the rest of his family, Torrhen's daughter fled back to the North and the protection of her father. She carried a child within her, the child of Ronnel Arryn. Torrhen himself had never wanted the match, only agreeing to it after much argument and convincing. As a result of this tragedy, Lord Stark meant to keep his daughter in the North where she'd be safe. A much more suitable match was made for her, one that Roran originally wished to make: Brandon, Roran's eldest son, and future lord of House Blackmore. In one stroke, the Blackmore's were even more closely bound to the family of Stark. When Ronnel's son was born from the now Lady Blackmore, he was raised among the Northern lords. And when he came of age to rule the Vale as Lord Arryn, he would be married to Brandon's sister, forming another bond with a Great House of Westeros. Through the use of strategic matchmaking, House Blackmore culled influence from all corners of the Seven Kingdoms. Never among the largest Houses, or one with the strongest army, it was influence that the House used to its greatest advantage. Through alliances, trade agreements, and family ties did House Blackmore slowly build itself up over the centuries. Category:Noble Houses